Jay
Jay is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. He is the son of Jafar, one of Disney's most popular villains and the main antagonist of the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin and its 1994 sequel. He is also one of the villain kids who was imprisoned on a forbidden island with the other villains and sidekicks. Jay is voiced by Booboo Stewart. History He has a penchant for stealing things, which kept him busy at home on the Isle of the Lost. In Auradon, he puts his athleticism to good use as a star player on the tourney team. Through tourney, he is exposed to teamwork for the first time and helps the other villain kids understand its value in executing their plan. Personality Jay is sneaky, greedy and sometimes rude towards others. He longs to impress his father by one day bringing home "the ultimate treasure." It is said in the isle of the lost that he was a skilled thief, often competing with Mal, but the one thing that Jay can never manage to steal is his Fathers heart. Despite feeling neglected by his father, Jay often puts that aside, and likes to involve himself with evil schemes. But he is a nice guy and he cares about people. He became a team player when he joined and learned about being a good sportsman. He started to change when he entered this school. Appearance He has long black hair and wears a beanie most of the time. He wears colors similar to his father which is red, black and dirty yellow. Gallery Trivia *His number in the Tourney team is 8. Ironically, an 8 is the shape of a cobra. *In the novel, Descendants: Isle of the Lost, it is mentioned that Jay has a cousin named Jade. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost, it's revealed that he was originally intended to join Captain Hook's pirate crew but he refused. *His father taught him "whoever has the most gold makes the rules" - and "there's no "team" in I". *His favorite class in Dragon Hall was Enrichment, as it taught the skills needed for thievery. *Unlike his friends, Jay doesn't even have a bed (mattress in Carlos' case) to sleep on. He sleeps on a rug underneath a shelf in his father's shop, which holds heavy televisions. He's quite lucky to have avoided being crushed to death. *His father depends on him to stock their store by stealing from everyone on the island; from there, Jafar sells their stuff back. *It is also mentioned that he attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), and has two pet eel sidekicks named Lagan and Derelict. In the present day, they had gotten very large. *In the 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', it's revealed that Jay's 'Secret Wish' is for his father to become a very successful businessman and never have to work again, while his 'Not-so-secret Wish' is to be on a winning tourney team *It is also revealed that he wants to be a professional tourney player(and then coach) when he grows up. *His favorite class is 'Basic Chivalry' because of the ladies. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost, it is reveled that he is the only VK who isn't romantically involved with anyone. Category:Étudiants Auradon Category:Auradon Étudiants Category:Auradon Etudiants